I Can't Understand You
by hossiohsee
Summary: Maybe it was my fault after all.. I hope you'll recover soon..." When Spain asked Romano to do a little favor for him, an accident happened and it's breaking Romano's heart. Romano's POV
1. Chapter 1

**How?**

*********

**Romano's POV**

_It's raining outside, and I don't really like it. In fact, I hate it. If you wonder why, the answer is simple. In this kind of weather, I am stuck with this bastard tomato lover!_

I was sleeping in my bed. It was really good and it was quite peaceful until a face of whoever it is showed up right in front of me,

"Wake up, Romano! "

It was Spain.

"Gaah! You're even worse than an alarm, you bastard!"

"I just need something from you…"

"I will give that something if you let me back to sleep. It's still two in the morning! What's wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just need a help from my cute little friend…"

Cute little friend!? What the hell!?

"So, will you get up, please?" He asked with such an amusing tone and puppy look face.

"Don't put that face, tomato bastard! I won't be affected with such a way!"

"Please…?"

I can feel my eyes twitched.

"Fine. But why the hell you need me so early in the morning..?"

"I need you to find one of the turtle…"

"Like hell I would."

I pull my sheet, cover my body and snuggled inside.

"Oh, come on, Lovi…"

Did he just call my real name..?

"Lovi..?"

I can feel my ears turning hot. Just because of a stupid-tomato-lover call my real name. It's stupid.

"Oh, please, Lovi…"

"Fine! Fine! Just stop calling my name!"

I stand up and glare at him for waking me up in such an irritating way. First, he woke me up at two in the morning. Second, he woke me up by those disturbing name-calling way. Third, he woke me up just because of a damn turtle! Even though that turtle is important to him, but what kind of person would like to search for their turtle at two in the morning, when the sun hasn't rise yet and it's freezing outside!?

"So, where's your missing turtle?"

"Up there." He pointed to the biggest and the tallest tree we can see.

"…Up there..?"

"Yes, up there!"

I don't know what's wrong with me because I just climbed up the tree to find that stupid turtle. Now I think about that turtle, is he really sure that it was a turtle up there? Not any leaf that is green enough to make him see that as a turtle..?

"Have you found it, Romano?"

"If you can find it that easy, then why don't you come and replace me up here!?"

"Calm down, Romano! I was just asking!"

"You were distracting me!"

And he stays quiet.

When I reached the top of the tree, I saw a pair of little eyes staring at me right in front of my face.

Hell, so there really is a turtle. How come Spain saw it from that great distance? And how come this little thing able to climbed up here!? I never knew that turtles are able to climb!

"You found it?"

"Yeah, I found your damn turtle."

"Great! Now bring him down, please!"

And too bad, right after Spain asked me to take that little thing down, it bit me. I yelled as I release my grip to the tree, and now I'm hanging on whatever I could hang on.

"What happened? Are you alright, Romano?"

"No, I'm not alright! Your little pet just bit me and I'm hanging here like idiot! Help me, Spain!"

"But how?"

"Why don't you take a ladder and bring it here!?"

He's looking around and looked up again at me. And he asked a really stupid question.

"Where's the ladder?"

That's why I always told him that this house was too damn big!

"How could I know, this is your house after all!"

I can see he looked panic and looking for something that is useful enough.

Then he looked up again.  
"Well, then just jump down here! I'll catch you!"

"And should I believe you, tomato bastard!?"

"Trust me! I'm stronger than I looked, alright!?"

I have no time to argue, so I jumped straight to the place he's standing and accidentally drag him down with me. It seems like I was too harsh that he fainted after catching me.

"Hey, bastard. Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Hey, Spain!?"

Still no answer.

Since he fainted because of catching me, so I guess this is my fault as well. So I take him to his room and tuck him in his bed.

"Thank you for catching me, tomato bastard…"

And then I slept beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry since it takes a long time to write… w

And I'm in the middle of entrance exams after all, so I'm kinda busy these days… ^^

I'm suck at grammar… -.-

Anyway, just enjoy what I have for you guys… :D

* * *

_The sun shows itself from the opening curtain. It seems like 10 o'clock in the morning. And the guy who had caught me hasn't waked up yet. Feeling guilty? I am._

*****

I made my breakfast and try to eat them as fast as possible since I don't know when that bastard will wake up. But when I walked in the hall, he stood there. Right in front of me and staring at me with such a weird look on his face.

"You woke up early today, Romano," he said with the usual smile.

"Because a PERSON woke me up in the middle of the night just to look for a ridiculous turtle," I muttered quietly, but audible enough for him to hear.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that, Romano."

"You should be."

Then he raised an eyebrow and said,

"Am I?"

Did I hear the right thing?

"Don't you remember what happened this early morning?" I asked furiously.

"Nope. What happened?" He tilted his head a bit.

"You asked me to look for your damn turtle at two in the morning, while it's raining outside, dumb-ass!"

Then we remained quiet until he speaks up,

"…Really? Why can't I remember?"

…

WHAT!?

Whatever happening here, there really is something wrong with his brain!

"Do you remember your name..?"

And I hear his chuckles.

"Of course I do, silly. I'm Antonio. I'm not amnesia or something."

"Then why are you forget what happened this morning?"

"Oh, come on, Romano. Maybe you're just dreaming or something," he said with his usual smile.

I hope I am because I think I'm going nuts in a second.

"Do you remember your dream?" I tried to ask him again.

"Uh-huh. I dreamed about falling from a huge tree and fell on my back. Don't know why it hurts until now, though…" He said as he rubbed his back.

After hearing that kind of thing, I rushed to the backyard and found my footprint of dirt in the gaps between the branches. It's impossible that this is a dream, so there must be something wrong with Spain.

"What is it Romano? Why didn't you tell me that you like to climb trees?"

"I DON'T LIKE CLIMB TREES, MORON."

"But there're your footprints."

"Hey, why don't we go to the hospital for a check-up for a while?"

"Is there any problems with your health?" He asked innocently.

You're the one who had problem with your head, stupid tomato lover.

"No, just a routine check-up."

"Oh, alright then."

And then we go to the hospital.

*****

I rushed to the specific room that they told me, and quickly close the door and leave Spain outside.

"So, what's wrong with him, doc?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to tell you this, but your friend had a little problem with his… brain."

"Doc, I know that he's a bit weird, but isn't it inappropriate to tell that your patient is nuts?"

"Not that type of problem. And this is kinda serious."

I could feel a slight pain in my chest.

"S-serious?"

"Yes. You're his relative?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean… I'm just his friend."

"Alright, then. Actually, your friend has a bleeding occurred on his brain. And if this may continue, your friend might forget everything. While if he choose to do the operation…"

"Y-yeah?"

"It's fatal, you know. It might affect his lifetime."

I could feel tears running down my cheek. Even though I've been holding it, but I couldn't control myself.

It's just too much.

Yeah…

_It's just too much._

**Spain's POV**

_Even though Romano told me to stay outside, but still… It's about me, so I should know whatever happened to me._

I know why Romano's running outside, sobbing. I heard everything that the doctor told him. So I decided to go inside and have a slight talk with the doctor.

"Um, doc…"

"Oh, you must be his friend. Do you know about your condition right now?"

"Yeah, I heard everything."

Silence.

Finally the doctor speaks up,

"So, you know what to do after this?"

Silence again.

It's hard to speak up, and I know that Romano is still crying outside.

"Doc, please just do the operation."

The doctor seems to be shocked with what I said.

"You know that the operation could-"

"It could affect my lifetime, I knew it. But still…"

The doctor stared at me with confused eyes.

"Please doctor, just do the operation. I couldn't live my life without the memory of someone I love."

Finally I managed to speak it out.

But the doctor just keeps staring at me.

Maybe I'm the only one who would do such a thing like this, huh?

They said it's dangerous, I know.

But, still…

I don't want to lose the memory I've been keeping the whole life.

The memory with him,

With Romano…

* * *

I'm sorry for the story… .

But I promise the next one will be better!

Please review!

(This is my first fic after all… -.-)


	3. Chapter 3

Whew~

It's getting longer and longer... .

Please enjoy..! w

* * *

**Romano's POV**

It's been two years since I left his house.

Maybe you ask, "Why did I leave?"

But as you know, that Spaniard had his operation before.

And I…

Well, I was too afraid to know the result of the operation.

What if he couldn't remember me?

Or what if…

What if he's not even alive anymore..?

…

I'm playing safe right now, so don't get mad at me for being selfish like this!

There are a lot of people that will take this kind of solution when they're in this kind of problem as well.

And obviously I'm one of those people.

But leaving someone who's important to you is not that easy.

Don't know why, I passed these two years like hell.

His image always passed through my mind and I couldn't stop it.

I feel like crazy just because of this.

_How pity…_

*****

_Suddenly, I can hear the door being knocked._

But what kind of person would knock someone's door at this hour?

It's still 5 in the morning!

…

Well,

Spain did wake me up at two in the morning to search for his goddamn turtle…

Anyway, who the hell is that..?

_So I decided to see whoever that person is_

"Alright, alright. I'll open the door just stop knocking already!"

And to my surprise, the person I see right in front of me is…

Prussia.

"Oh, so it's you."

I said in a monotone.

"What do you mean by 'it's me'!? The awesome me surely need a better adjective than that!"

I just rolled my eyes and rest my back on the door.

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing at this kind of hour?"

"It's not like you're sleeping anyway. I just want to tell you about Antonio's condition."

Antonio…

Spain.

S-Spain's condition..?

"You're not going to let your guest standing outside your house right?"

His words pulled me back to the reality.

"You're my guest..?"

Note my sarcasm tone.

And with just a simple question –or you can call it statement, he pull his knee to his chest, wrap his arms around it and rest his head to his knee.

Don't know why, he created a gloomy effect around him.

"Fine, I'll let you enter my hou-"

And before I could finish my words, he rushed inside.

He really had no manner…

*****

So, I went to the living room and spotted him sitting on the couch.

"Even before I told you to sit, and you've made yourself so comfortable, huh?"

He stared at me with a ridiculous look.

"What are you staring at?"

I shot him a death glare.

Then he answer me with a chuckle,

"I thought you will give me those words from the dictionary of yours."

"What do you mean, potato bastard?"

"Exactly."

I sighed at the conversation and quickly remembered what brought him here.

"So, how's that Spaniard, Antonio's, condition?"

I really hoped for a good answer, maybe which explains the reason why I shut my eyes tightly.

And he start speaks up,

"Well, he's fine. And the operation went really well…"

I shot my eyes open with a glorious feeling.

"But…"

I went frozen in my place.

"B-but..?"

"…It took a week for him to recognize me, you know."

And I fell on my knees once I heard that.

"What's wrong? The operation went well, you should be happy," he said.

"What's wrong!? He needed a week to recognize YOU, his best friend! What about me!?"

"I don't think there's problem with relationship… You lived together before, right?"

"Hell, I mean… You were there before, with him! While I, I left him for two years! Then what will happen to me!? It will take him five years to remember about me!"

"Oh, yes. I never thought about that…"

"That's why you're an idiot."

"But I'm awesome, right?"

"Hell no."

I could feel his glare on me.

"Well, I won't tell you about my idea then."

Quickly, I stood up and stare at him.

"W-what idea?"

"I won't tell you."

"Just tell me, bastard!"

"You don't need any idea from an idiot-but-awesome-bastard"

I slapped my forehead.

"Fine, please tell me, awesome Prussia."

"Great!" He stood up quickly.

I sighed and start to ask him again.

"So, what idea is it in your mind?"

"Well, my idea is…"

I waited for him patiently.

"I want you become Antonio's maid!"

……..

"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BECOME HIS MAID!?"

"Well, come to think about it. This is an idea that only awesome people would think about, kesese…"

"Yeah, a really awesome idea." Another sarcasm escape from my lips.

"Do you want to hear or not?"

"Fine, just speak your idea. I'll listen to whatever idea it is."

"Okay, so I want you to become Antonio's maid…"

I nodded.

"And once you behave really well, or you have any special point, you'll be his special maid."

"…Special maid..?"

"Yup, a special maid is the maid who will be the closest one with him and spend most their day with him!"

I slightly nodded.

"And once you become his special maid, you'll be able to be really close with him and make him remember you faster. And then you'll be able to confess your feeling to him!"

I nodded once again.

"Alright, confess my fe-wait! Who the hell said that I want to confess my feeling!? I only want him to remember me!" I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, come on… I know that you have a special feeling on him…" He said with grin.

"W-well, I do have a special feeling… But it's just… It's just wrong you know…"

"Wrong?"

"Both of us are guys! I'm not a gay!"

"You're not? I thought you are."

Once again, I shot him a death glare.

"Well, anyway. Could you please sign this letter? I need to collect signatures…"

"Fine…"

I grab the pen and sign whatever letter he's showing me.

"So, you're agree with the plan!" he said.

"What?"

"You've sign the job contract…"

He lends me the letter.

And to my horror, I've just signed a contract to be a maid.

"See you other time, Romano!"

And with then, he disappeared from the room.

It takes five minutes for me to realize what just happened…

And I screamed as loud as I could.

Be a maid..?

I'm a guy!

And it's SPAIN's maid!

He's not even a GOOD master!

* * *

Please review~

^^"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! I'm kinda busy with study~

Forgive me..!

* * *

**Romano's POV**

_Then why don't you become his maid?_

His maid!

I'll make sure that bastard pay for this!

And thanks to him, I'm now in a maid uniform, which has the shortest skirt I've ever seen.

…Seriously, I'll make sure that so-called-awesome-dead-country feel my pain.

Fuck it.

God dammit!

Why the hell I went here in the first place after all!

There should be something else better than THIS.

And so, here I am, inside Spain's house, waiting for the 'master' to come back home.

Actually, he's not my master…yet.

Since Gilbert already listed me up as a maid here, there's nothing I can do but waiting.

And suddenly, I could hear the bells ringing and all maids line up next to the door.

"Um… What are you guys doing..?" I asked one of the maids.

"Oh, you must be a new one, huh? All of us have to wait for the master and greet him politely."

Greet him politely..?

That would be the hardest thing to do…

Maybe I was daydreaming because the butler just smacked my head and makes me bow down.

And I accidentally yelped.

"Fuck! Watch what you're hitting!"

I quickly slap my mouth when I realized that I just said that out loud.

Well, loud enough until I made all servants stare at me with those ridiculous face, even Spain himself.

"Well, well… It seems like we've got an interesting maid here," he said.

"Shut up, tomato bastard."

I can't hold it!

It came out by itself!

Darn it!

"She's out of a kind. I think I'll choose her to be my special maid," he said with those smiles.

Yea, those creepy and weird smiles.

I'm sure he hid many things behind those smiles.

Oh, did he say 'special maid'..?

God.

Now all servants stare at me with a weird look.

"You chose me become your special maid because I'm foul mouthed! You're such a bastard!"

Suddenly he's only a few steps to me.

"Well, not only that. You're as cute as a tomato~" He said with a wide smile.

Thanks to him, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and the heat in my ears.

"Shut your fucking mouth, tomato bastard!" I yelled at him and glared.

And then I left him staring at me.

How am I going to face him after this..?

Well, maybe I'm a little foul mouthed, but it's only a LITTLE!

_Knock, knock_

"Who's there?"

I snapped upon hearing such a noise.

"Lovino Vargas, master called you."

That's it.

I'm so dead.

"What is it… -cough- master..?"

Why the fuck should I call him master!

Well, I know as a maid I should be polite with a master,

But he's not more than a dense tomato lover!

"See..? I told you she's out of a kind!" he said.

"Yeah, I can see that…"

Wait.

I think I've heard that voice before…

But where could it be..?

"But she's better with someone as awesome as me!"

Shit.

It's that potato bastard's brother.

The Mr. Potato Bastard 2nd.

"No way! I'm not giving her to you~" Spain said with a sing song tone.

"She's mine, Gilbert~"

What..?

"Since when I'm yours, you so-called-dense-tomato-lover! I don't belong to anybody! And you, Potato bastard! What the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled so hard until I realize that my real voice just escape my mouth.

Spain stared at me for a while until he speak up,

"You're a guy..?"

I could see the German bastard grinned from ear to ear.

I could only nods weakly at the Spaniard's question.

"Yea, I'm a guy. Is that a problem?"

He remained silent until I was afraid that he might hate me for hiding the truth.

"Oi, Spain. You're not going to fire him, are you..?"

Then I heard Spain giggling.

"Of course not! He's so cute after all~"

"Don't call me cute, dammit!"

"It seems to be a good news for you, Romano…" Gilbert snickered.

I shot him a death glare.

"Shut up, Potato bastard or you won't be able to see wurst for the rest of your life!"

"Hey, the awesome me just helped you to find a job here!"  
"Gaah! Shut up!"

"Lovi-"

"And you too, tomato bastard! I hate you!"

"Love you too~"

With that I rushed out and slammed the door as hard as I could.

Why the fuck this kind of thing always happened to me..?

* * *

Please review..!

Kinda short? I know..

And sorry for the grammar error..

PS: I'll try to update quickly next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

I keep on thinking, when should I post this because I think I got a little writer block. And at first I was going to stop writing. Gaah~

But thank you to my friend, you made me cancel my plan.

And school, oh school… You're just being a pain in the neck..!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Axis Powers Hetalia

Warning: Romano's potty mouth (I've warned you!)

* * *

**Romano's POV**

It was a nice morning in the kitchen...

"That goddamn bastard Spain! Special maid because of being a foul-mouthed..? I would definitely kick his ass later!"

Well, not really nice...

"But too bad you can't since Spain is your master right now, kesesesese~"

I growled at the familiar voice.

"You seem to enjoy this kind of shitty thing, Prussia.."

"Well, I enjoy seeing you feel tortured. It's kinda awesome," he replied as he grinned.

I was going to throw anything that I'm holding right now, and he must be lucky since I'm holding a newspaper. And I was hoping that I'm holding any sharp objects, or Austria's piano would look good when it landed on Prussia. Yeah, it would look good…

"I don't know what are you thinking, but I can tell that it's un-awesome from the look on your face.."

"Fuck off, Prussia. You're just disturbing me here. Why the hell are you here at the first place anyway..?" I shot him a death glare.

"Well, there are several reasons. First, it's because I'm awesome. Second, that's because Spain couldn't bear my awesomeness. Third, it's also because I'm more awesome than you—"

If only looks could kill, Prussia would be dead now.

"I'm sure you can explain the shit without saying _awesome_ this and _awesome _that," I said flatly, with monotone, but the look is still on my face.

He only grinned.

"Well, mister un-awesome Romano. You should know by now that I'm here to HELP you, and I'm trying my best so you can get along with Spain easier."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. And how are you going to help me, Mister-who-claimed-himself-as-awesome..?"

"I'm not claiming as awesome! I AM AWESOME!"

"Shut the fuck up. I had enough with those 'awesome' words, and I don't want to hear any shit from you again. You're getting on my nerve, Prussia.."

"Language, Lovi~"

I can hear someone whining from behind my back.

Without hesitation, I turned around and spat whoever the person is.

"Fuck my goddamn language to he—! Oh, hello…"

I was dealing with Prussia 5 seconds ago until a certain Spaniard showed up.

I could even hear Prussia snickered from across the room.

It's kinda embarrassing since you're cursing in front of your own _boss_.

I can feel heat rising up my cheeks.

"Why the fuck do you care about my language... boss..?"

"But it's not nice… It makes you look not cute," he said as he put a face that could be described the best as pouting.

Well, he looks kinda cute, but—

Wait.

That word.

That one. Forbidden. Word.

'_Cute'_

"I'm not cute, you tomato-bastard! And I don't like it when you called me that!"

Even though I said that out loud, I know that my body threatens my words.

I could feel the heat on my face. And by looking at that German bastard, I knew that I'm turning into different shades of red.

"Aww, Lovi's so cute... You just look like—"

"Say tomato and I'll kick the shit out of you."

I think he's confused since he put on that idiot-face.

"How do you know what am I going to say, Lovi..? Are you…"

I stared at him in hope that he will get something. I was hoping that he would go to a conclusion that I knew him.

"Don't tell me that you have a psychic power like those fortune tellers..?"

I swore I headdesk-ed myself.

"Of course not, tomato-bastard. There's a reason for that, that's all."

"It seems that my nickname is officially 'Tomato-bastard', huh..?" he smiled sheepishly.

"I believe so. And how do you know my real name, anyway..?"

"I asked Gil about it!"

I turned around and spotted Prussia sitting on a chair, grinning while humming /not so/ innocently, which is kinda creepy.

"I see," I said flatly.

"So, your name is Lovi, right?"

I felt something sting inside my chest.

I know that Spain used to call me with that pet name, but I can't imagine that the 'Spain' right now calling me the same way like it used to be.

"For your information, my name IS NOT Lovi. I'm Lovino Vargas. It's not only Lovi, it's Lovino," I said as I crossed my arms.

I can hear he slightly chuckled.

"Well, but Lovi is cuter~"

"Stop calling me cute, you bastard!"

And then he whined.

"Why are you calling me bastard then..?"

"Because you're a tomato bastard. Any problem with that?"

"Of course there is!"

I was startled by his voice.

"I'm your boss, Lovi. And you should respect me while you're in my place," he said.

"Fine, fine. Master, boss, whatever."

I rolled my eyes when he went away.

"Well, at least now he calls you 'Lovi', not only 'Romano' or 'Lovino', right..?"

When I take a glance at Prussia, he's not grinning anymore. But he's giving a smile, a really rare smile that you can see.

"…Yeah, but it's kinda… hurt, you know… He's not the same Spain anymore; he's not the same Antonio. Well, I know that he's still Spain, but still… he doesn't remember me, and that what is hurt."

I looked down when I said those words, trying to hide my face.

I know that tears are going to spilled out if I don't control myself.

But suddenly I felt a hand patting my head.

"Hush, Romano. It's just the beginning, that's why we called it as a process. I'm sure he would remember you, _in the end_. You're the precious one for him after all…"

I looked up and see him smirked down at me.

I can't believe what I just heard.

Among all people, Prussia was the one who said it..?

I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just the beginning of the process. And about your last statement…"

_You're the precious one for him after all…_

"I'll try to believe that."

* * *

Well, finally I'm able to update this story…

I'm so sorry, but I'm kinda busy with school~

Well, anyway… It seems that I'm going to be more active in FFN, now.

Okay, mind to review?


End file.
